Late night phone call
by Bjarka99
Summary: Set in Season 10, #19. Spike calls Buffy late at night.


Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All Joss' Warner's, Dark Horse's, nothing's mine, I'm poor.

What you need to know if you don't follow the comics: Spike and Buffy are together, the Scoobies live in the same building in apartments segregated by gender (Spike and Xander in one, Buffy, Dawn and Willow in another), Spike freelances for the police. Buffy and Dawn had lunch with their father and told them he was remarrying, but Buffy wasn't invited "for safety".

* * *

Buffy wasn't waiting by the phone for Spike to call.

She wasn't, she told herself. Not at all. It was stupid, really, she wasn't _worried_. So the police some little town out east had asked the supernatural department at the SFPD to give them a hand with the apparently big new demon bar they'd found on their outskirts. It was just a demon bar. Buffy had been going to demon bars since she was sixteen. Spike had been brawling in demon bars for a century.

To worry was just stupid.

She looked at the cellphone lying annoyingly inert right beside her head. Buffy pressed a random key and the bright light illuminated the entire dark bedroom. She tilted it slightly, so she could see the time without moving her head from the pillow. 4.37 am. Stupid demon bars, why did they have to be open so late?

Besides, he was probably enjoying himself. He was supposed to be undercover, but Spike was anything but subtle, and he was kinda famous. Yeah, he was probably eating buffalo wings, having loads of blood and whisky and playing darts with a bunch of demons and cop buddies.

Or maybe he was fighting to the death with a bunch of evil, evil demons that recognized him as a traitor to their kind.

Y'know, like he did practically every single night of his unlife.

She sighed. She looked at the phone again. Call, damn you, she thought.

Like magic (except not, 'cause Buffy and spells, not mixy), the phone's bright white light started pulsing silently, the vibrator making the pillow buzz. Buffy picked it up and pressed the green key barely registering that the caller was Spike.

'Hi' she said in an I-am-totally-cool-and-collected tone.

'Hello, gorgeous' he said, the jerk, in a tone that assumed, _assumed_ , that she was all calm and collected and not worried at all.

'Did you just come back from the bar?' she asked.

'Nah, I wish. Spent the last two and a half hours at the third briefing of the day' he said, annoyed. 'They really shouldn't call'em briefings.'

'So, no problems?' she asked, casually. 'At the bar?'

'Nope. It was just a bar' A beat. 'Were you worried?' he asked, amused.

'No' she lied, a little snort totally betraying her.

'Slayer, you were _worried_ ' he teased her, dragging the vowels in cruel, cruel mockery.

'I so wasn't.'

'Should've texted you, love' he said, no trace of laughter in his voice, just a humble statement of guilt, like Buffy liked.

'Yeah, you should have.'

'I'm sorry' he said, honestly.

'You promised you'd text me all day. I had five texts.'

'...during the whole day. Look, I wish I could've. Turns out that when a bloke put together a whole lecture for you and mostly you, they tend to get a little annoyed if you start texting your girlfriend under the table.'

Buffy sighed, defeated.

'I get it. Was it interesting, at least?'

'Boring as fuck' Spike sighed. 'All about procedures and proper form and all that rot. I'm not here for that, and they know it. Don't know why they bothered. And then, _then_ ' Buffy settled comfortably with the phone pressed between the pillow and her ear, freeing her hand. He was in rant mode. 'Well, you should see this place. Sunnydale, except smaller. And without the fun hellmouth. Most of these people had only ever seen a vamp on TV. They were _all_ wearing crosses. Not to mention, they thought this heathen place that opened on their precious highway was some sort of terrible hellhole, complete with human meat market and suck brothel and gorgeous little local virgins going up for auction.'

He snorted.

'And what was it like?' Buffy prompted.

'Love, it was _pop quiz night_.' Buffy let a loud laugh out, and then clasped a hand to her mouth guiltily, giggling still. 'I swear, big bunch of demons, two dozen vamps, ten or so humans, and the roughest part of the night was when there was a slight disagreement over who won the Oscar for best actor in 2001.'

They giggled together for a while.

'Oh, and you won't believe who is in charge.' Spike said excitedly.

'Who?'

' _Willy_ '

' _Our_ Willy? Sunnydale Willy? Willy the snitch Willy?'

'Yup. Alive and kicking' Buffy could almost hear Spike smile. 'Sat down with the old git for a while. Asked about you, says hello, to you and Xander.'

'How nice' she said sincerely, though the last time she'd seen Willy she was pretty sure she'd broken his nose or something. 'How is he?'

'Living grand. Some scheme or other he picked up on Sunnydale paid a big fat load of dosh, so he scampered right out of the hellmouth and lived peacefully for a while, but the life was calling him back or so he claims, so he invested on this place.'

'Aw, now I feel bad. Is he gonna get shut down?'

'Nah, I don't think so' Spike said. 'Managed to convince them not to during the parts of the briefings I got to run.'

'Well, I'm glad.'

'It's impossible to shut down a demon bar, anyway. They'd have to burn it down, bomb it or something. Mostly nice enough demons in there, but provoke them...'

'Yeah, but did the police get that?'

'Not at first, no' Spike admitted. 'Dowling helped, though.'

'So... are you gonna be home tomorrow?'

'No' he sighed. 'Today was the undercover operation, tomorrow is the actual bust- they're just gonna come in, check IDs, see there's no drug dealing, make sure all the humans are patrons and not on the menu. Willy knows to keep the volatile elements out, hide the yak urine and other non-approved substances.'

'Spike' Buffy sat up on the bed. 'Did you warn Willy about the secret police coming tomorrow?'

'Well, 'course I did.'

'Spike! You are _with_ the police, now. You're supposed to want to catch the bad guys, not give them a heads up!'

'No, love, I'm supposed to be here to check the place out, see if it's dangerous for the populace. As demon bars go, it's harmless. But it's no one's fault if yak urine isn't FDA approved yet. If they find stuff like that, they'll have to shut it down, and if you're going to go through the hell of shutting down a demon bar, it better be a damn ugly one.'

'I know, I just don't want you to get accused of...'she searched for the right word. 'Corruption or whatever.'

'They know I'm just looking out for the poor bastards. You know what would have happened if they'd gone in blind, all _humans first_ , right?'

' _I_ know, do they?'

'I think I managed to get that through their heads during my briefing.'

'So... when are you coming home?' Buffy asked in a tone way more needy than she meant to sound like.

'Hopefully, we'll drive back tomorrow night, after the thing. If it all goes well and we're done early. If not, Dowling wants to drive back in the morning.'

Buffy sighed, and didn't say anything.

'I miss you, too, love' he said softly.

'It's silly' Buffy said, after a moment of companiable silence, 'but I couldn't fall asleep last night.'

She could swear she heard him smile.

'Me, too. It's only been a few weeks, but...' he sighed. 'I hate a cold bed.'

'I know what you mean' she smiled.

'So...' his voice took on a naughty tone. 'What'choo wearing?'

Buffy giggled.

'Actually, you're gonna like this one. I'm wearing one of your black t-shirts.'

'...You are? why? Not that it's not sexy...'

'I did some laundry earlier, and I forgot to bring something when I turned in. It was all you had that I could borrow.'

'Wait. Are you in my bed right now?' he asked, sounding curiously excited.

'...Yeah.'

'Why?'

'Here's where I sleep now' she said, and frowned. 'Does it bother you?'

'Bother me?' He laughed. 'I love it. Just thought that with me gone you'd go back to yours, is all.'

'Hm. I just, you know. Wanted to be here' she admitted a little shyly.

'Were you there yesterday night?' he asked with a purr. Buffy rolled on her stomach.

'Yeah.'

Spike lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, but in a tone so deep it resonated from her ear down her body.

'And did you touch yourself in my bed?'

'Maybe' she admitted with a giggle. Buffy could practically hear the smugness in his voice.

'Tell me what you were thinking about' he asked.

'I was thinking...' Buffy could feel her heart begin to accelerate, a trace of performance anxiety making her mind go blank. What had she been thinking about? He was /so/ much better than her at dirty talk, anyway. 'I was thinking... about the blowjob I gave you the other night.'

'Really?' he asked, a little surprised.

'Aha. How... I opened your jeans' was that the sound of his zipper going down? 'and how... I went down on my knees and you went, like, so hard, so fast.'

He chuckled. 'I did, didn't I?'

'I know it's because you had a really good view down my top' she laughed.

'Well, yeah' Spike admitted. 'Y'know, I always thought I preferred tight clothes on a girl, but there's something nice to say about the really loose ones.'

'I know, why do you think I wasn't wearing a bra? I knew you could see everything from that angle.'

'You vixen' he teased, and by his tone, Buffy knew she was getting him excited.

'And I was thinking' she went on, 'about the way you put your hand in my hair when I grabbed you. And about the way you looked at me when... when I put my lips around your tip.'

Buffy could hear his unnecessary breathing getting a little quicker, the tiniest little purr on his throat. She rolled again on the bed, getting a little restless herself, almost blushing in the dark.

'Spike?' she longed for an answer.

'Buffy' he said, and her name was not an answering question. He sighed it, like he so often did when he was drunk on her kisses.

'I love the way you look at me when I go down on you' she confessed.

'How do I look at you?' he encouraged.

'Like... like it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen' Buffy admitted in a low voice. 'And I love the way you want to keep looking, but you can't, because you like it so much your eyes roll back on your head.'

'That, they do' he said with a chuckle.

'And I was thinking about how I like teasing, and I drive you a little insane licking just a little, just the tip, sucking and letting go. And then you got all impatient, as you do, and you started pushing my head a little.'

Spike gave a little moan. She could imagine him now, his big, muscular hand going up and down his shaft, slowly.

'Then you stopped, as soon as you realized you were doing it, but you got it halfway inside my mouth. And I got the message. So I started really sucking in.'

'I miss your mouth' he said, in a heady breath. 'It's so warm...'

'And I remembered, when I had as much of you inside my mouth as I can take, how you held my head there with your hand. Just for a couple of seconds, before I had to come up for air.' Buffy heard him groan. 'I really liked it when you did that.'

'I'll keep that in mind' he said, with some difficulty. She giggled.

'And then, when you came on my throat...' Buffy heard an "nhh" that she knew meant he was arching his back in pleasure. 'Well, I really like the way you always want to kiss me to taste yourself in my mouth. You kiss me like I'm delicious' she said in a whisper. 'I love that.'

'You are delicious' he said. 'You're always delicious.'

'Anyway' she giggled again. 'That's what I was thinking about last night.'

'Buffy' he said, a sudden change in his voice from breathy and in increasing desperation to completely calm. 'You're not doing anything.'

'Hey, I thought I was doing great!' she complained, a little hurt. He chuckled.

'Oh, you're brilliant, love. I just meant, you are not giving yourself any fun. I can hear it in your breathing. Or rather, not.'

'Oh' Buffy bit her lower lip. 'I just thought, we could do you first.'

'Nah, it's more fun to do it together' he insisted. 'Don't you wanna see who wins?'

'But you're all ahead of me now' she said, teasingly.

'Well' she could imagine the naughty smile on his lips. 'Let's get you all caught up.'

Buffy rolled on the bed, spread her legs a little.

'D'you wanna know, what I can see in my mind's eye?' he asked. She aha'd with her throat. 'You. Yesterday night, in my bed. Your red knickers, only thing you're wearing.'

Buffy giggled.

'Don't kill the fantasy, pet' he warned her. 'I can see you, thinking about me. Thinking about how much you like sucking on my cock' he said, with a teasing defiance. Buffy bit her lips as her hand travelled down her body, to settle between her legs.

'I can see your little nips, hard from the cold room. I can see you playing with them. Pinching them with your fingers.' Buffy made an effort to comply, and tugged at a nipple through Spike's t-shirt. He chuckled at the resulting whimper that escaped her.

'I can see your hand going down' Spike's voice practically vibrated through her chest and down her belly button. 'Going inside your knickers. Your fingers sneaking in between those lovely lips of yours. Tell me, Buffy. Are you wet?'

Her real finger circled her clit, once, twice.

'So wet' she admitted with a moan.

'Just how I like it' Spike sounded satisfied. 'I can see you, going down to your entrance, just to tease...' Buffy took it as an order, and rubbed the sensitive flesh there. 'And then coming all the way up, to your clit.'

She moaned again when she reached it, and felt it pulse beneath her fingertips.

'Are we all caught up, now?' he asked, with a little proud laugh.

'I think we are' she admitted, and the whole sentence sounded heady and needy and just a touch of frustrated.

'Tell me what you're doing.'

'Touching myself' Buffy smiled.

'I know _that_. Are you fingering yourself yet?'

'No. Just... circling.'

'Then do it' he said, breathless. Buffy rolled on her stomach.

'Wait. I'm gonna put you on speaker.'

'Ah, good idea' he said, his voice a little faint as she put the phone down right beside her and pushed the button. 'Is it done?'

'Yeah' she said, her forehead pressing against the pillow as her body arched to accommodate her arm reaching between her legs.

'Don't you dare muffle your sounds on a pillow' he half begged.

'Only the loud ones, I promise' she said, starting to sound a little desperate.

'Are they in, yet? Are you fingering yourself for me, Buffy?'

She was dripping wet now, and her fingers slid in effortlessly. 'Yeah.'

'Wonderful' he sighed, just as desperate as he was. 'Wish I could see you. Fucking yourself. Fuck yourself for me, Buffy.'

Her noises started then, her frustrated little "nhh" that she did when she could feel her orgasm start building slowly.

'Love that sound' Spike declared, his breathing erratic. 'Fuck, love. If I was there...'

'If you were here...' she interrupted. 'If you were watching... oh, fuck. You'd see...'

'Your naked ass?' he guessed.

'How did you know?'

'You're on your stomach, yeah?' she aha'd, and he laughed. 'You love it on top so much, you can't even bottom when you're on your own.'

They laughed together for a second.

'If I were watching, bet I'd see... your gorgeous arse, your little hole there, winking at me... and your fingers, going in and out of your pussy... you're getting your juices all over my sheets.'

She groaned.

'I love the way your body moves... how your writhe like a snake when you're trying to cum, and you feel it so close. Am I right, love? That what I'd see?'

'Yes. Yes, Spike, yes.'

'And if I were there... fuck, I'd lick it all. I'd have to drink all your juices, love. Get down on my knees and just start licking, those fingers of yours, your pussy... suck your little hole 'till you screamed...'

'Yes... _ah_...' Buffy writhed on the bed, just like he said she was, three of her fingers going in and out as her thumb flicked her clit furiously. She heard Spike moan and growl a little.

'Spike?' she asked, after a little too long. 'Honey?'

'Buffy' he answered, her name a prayer, a need, between shallow breaths.

'Fuck me, Spike. Get over here and fuck me' she said, her own needs a little neglected for now, in favour of his. 'I want you to fuck, Spike. Fuck me so hard.'

She could hear the furious fap-fap-fap of his hand on his cock, the unnecessary breaths, could see his jaw, tense, and his eyes rolling back.

'Please, Spike. I need you to fuck me, now, please. Fuck me' Buffy almost couldn't recognize her voice, pitiful and needy. 'Fuck me. William, fuck me.'

She heard his roar, could imagine the explosion of his cum, all over his muscular chest, maybe a little trickling down his cock, a little splashed on his inner thighs.

'I made a mess' he said proudly, with a little laugh, after a moment of rest.

'Too bad I'm not there to clean it up' Buffy said, with a little difficulty.

'Oh, sweetheart, don't get me started again' he teased. 'How are you?'

'So close' she whimpered.

'Oh, Buffy. The things I'd do to you if I were there' his voice sounded increasingly steady, the low, oh-so-manly tone that sent shivers down her spine. 'I'd fuck you just as hard as you asked. Put my cock right in there, never mind your fingers. All at once, me and you, fucking you. Bet you'd be squeezing me, right about now. I love the way you squeeze me. '

'... _oh_...'

'And I'd... suck kisses on your neck. Fuck, I love your neck. We'd be fucking your pussy together, and I'd be licking and kissing and sucking all over your throat and your shoulder, and I'd be flicking your clit with my fingers.'

'A little all over the place, aren't you?' she teased him, and heard him laugh.

'I seem to have gone a little foggy, yeah' he admitted. 'But it's what I'd do. I'd be all over you, Buffy.'

'...mmmmh...' her whole body was tense, her fingers moving at light speed, something inside her about to break.

'Can't you feel me? I'm all over you, sweetheart. Holding you, fucking you, kissing you, touching you...'

'Spike' she whimpered as her fingers were squeezed, just like he said, by her internal muscles, and a waterfall of stickiness drenched them. Her clit started throbbing madly, a rapid heartbeat, crazy strong.

Buffy moaned the worst of her orgasm against her pillow, and only came out to repeat her lover's names to her phone, a little incoherently.

'Did the pillow get the fun part?' he asked, a little miffed.

'Sorry' she said with a happy, drunk giggle. 'But someone has a roommate that's a little twitchy about people screaming in the middle of the night.'

'Oh, right, that bloke' he grumbled, a little in jest, a little not.

Buffy didn't answer, busy as she was breathing a little hard and trying to steady her heart.

'You all right, love?' he asked after a moment, amused.

'Yeah, yeah. Just, you know.'

'Good orgasm?'

'Yeah.'

He chuckled, all smug and satisfied. 'Knew I could get you off with just my voice.'

'Well, that'd be a neat trick.'

'Hey.'

'I'm just saying, fingers worked hard here. It's not like you weren't using your hand.'

'Yeah, but... doesn't count, all right? I got you off with just my voice' he said, stubbornly. 'And that's the way I'm gonna tell it.'

' _Tell it_?'

'Or, you know, keep it to myself. Gentleman never tells, and all that.'

'Hmph.'

A silence.

'Buffy?' he said, finally. 'Do you wanna talk about your dad, now?'

'Nope' she said. 'Ew, Spike. Not all of us have huge oedipal complexes.'

'I'm not even gonna take that bait. Love, I know you said in your text that you were fine, but Dawn gave me the whole story, and...'

'Meddler.'

'She sent me like thirty texts, all one after the other. She's really pissed at him.'

'Yeah, well, but he's a little right, so. What can you do.'

'Well, I was thinking' Spike said, excitedly, 'we can always ask a demon or two to crash the party, make a little ruckus...'

'Spike!' Buffy tried to sound severe, but the laughing gave her away.

'No one has to get hurt, just enough of a mess they'll be bloody sorry they didn't invite the slayer, you know?'

Buffy laughed, and entertained the fantasy for a little while.

'Nah. It would be wrong' she said, finally.

'Well, if you change your mind, you just say the word.'

Another silence. Buffy could begin to hear the cries of seagulls and other birds.

'Spike' she said, and he answered with a half-awake little "hm". 'I'm sleepy, now, but I don't wanna hang up.'

'Me neither, love. But I' he yawned, 'have the strategy meeting at midday. Better get some kip while I can.'

'Yeah, I know. Text more?'

'I'll try. Sweet dreams, pet.'

'Bye, Spike. Come back soon.'

'I will.'

Buffy gathered courage, and pressed the red button.

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
